Vicious Symmetry
by Vicious Dice
Summary: Carly and Sam, BBF's til the end, fall on down the rabit hole, finding themselves and their man... Carly/Joker/Sam... Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

Sam had always been the more out-there and crazy person at her school, especially among her close friends, the few people that could actually stand her, namely her best friend Carly and possibly Freddie, and as the years went by it only seemed more and more likely that she was just going to become more of an erratic individual, following along in the footsteps of her crazy mother but no-one saw what kind of storm that was really going to come upon them.

The day that changed everything…

It seemed like it was an ordinary day, like any other, the three close friends rising from their slumber, getting ready and on to school. Carly was her content and happy self, Sam a hailstorm for everyone and poor Freddie just tagged along but they had to come home sometime, and Sam and Carly, after Freddie was nabbed by his mother, were all-set on hanging out and most likely not doing any homework.

"Hang on, Sam… I feel so out of it from school, entertain yourself while I take a shower… 'Kay?" Without waiting for a response, Carly left her friend, seemingly intent on a hot shower.

Sam stood there alone, somewhat miffed at Carly hasty exit but she just shrugged to herself and went about the process of foraging for food from her friends kitchen. After several minutes of fruitless searching, she finally came upon a gold mine.

"Ham… Come to Momma', " As she took her tasty treat, she finally set down upon the comfy couch, snagging the TV remote in hand, intent on seeing some outrageous comedy or a violent and often confusing action film but she came across something entirely different when she switched the TV to life…

"…certain audience's be aware, the image is disturbing…"

Curiosity piqued, Sam set aside her treasure trove of ham, and she shifted herself closer to the screen, intent on what it had to show her.

The image opened with a man tied down to a chair, his body covered in a poorly put together costume of a…rat? 'No… That can't be right', was Sam's thought but before she could ponder it further, the video continued.

"Tell them your name…" Was the soft command, obviously from the person holding the camera.

The bruised and bloody man, his face shielded by the makeshift mask he had obviously made himself, hesitated only for a second before responding.

"Brian… Douglas." His voice meek and subdued.

Giggling to himself the cameraman, clearly holding a crappy and used camera, the video shaking as he giggled, asked the hostage. "Are you the real Bat-man?"

Goosebumps spread furiously along her body from the sound of his voice; high and sensual, chipped and low sounding. Rising up and then down in random sequences.

The hostage, Brian, seemed to start tearing up as he answered. "No…"

"No?" Was the cameraman's mocking response, chucking to himself as he moved forward, swiftly taking the mask from Brian's head, swirling it around as he angrily asked him. "Then why do you dress up like him?"

Moving it in front of the camera, childishly brandishing it before all, showcasing just how ridiculous this man's actions were. As if fed up with it, he dropped it carelessly, having lost interest in it entirely, moving back to the main source of entertainment.

Brian finally responded, at first hesitant and scared but soon gaining in strength, held up by foolhardy courage. "He's a symbol that we don't have to be afraid of scum like you…"

Sighing to himself, the cameraman did not hesitate in his counterpoint. "Yeah, you do, Brian…" Gripping Brian's face tightly in his fist, his hands covered in purple leather gloves, the cameraman continued. "You really do…"

His hand continuing upward to grip Brian hair tightly, all Brian could do was whimper as he was manhandled. Stopping suddenly his aggressive motions, the cameraman pulled back slightly to almost pet his hostage, "Oh, shhh, shhh, shhh, shhh, shhh…"

His continued on with his speech, slapping Brian softly, almost taunting him in his gentleness, "So you think, that Bat-man has made Gotham a better place? Hmmm…"

"Do you?" His voice playful. He then moved back, showing any and all how pathetic this man had now become.

Grasping the camera tightly in his grip, the cameraman continued his interrogation. "Look at me." He commanded softly.

Brian sat silent, whimpering softly to himself, obviously wishing to be anywhere else than where he was, no response forthcoming.

"LOOK AT ME!" He almost roared at his hostage, startling Sam so much that she dropped her ham to the floor, but she was so captivated by what she was watching that she made no move to pick it up.

Meekly Brian turned his gaze toward the camera, almost overcome with fear at this point, and for a moment there was only silence as all around the world we watched this pathetic man come undone.

Turning away his hostage, Sam finally gazed upon the man whose voice and actions had enthralled her so…

Shock and awe was the only way to fully describe what Sam was feeling as she looked into those dark black eyes, black face paint coating around them, a face of pure white with a drawn on red smile, with a dash of green tint to his hair. As he smiled into the camera Sam, to her shock, noticed the Glasgow smile that lay almost hidden under the red face paint, showcasing that he will always be smiling.

Wonder and admiration filled her so completely as she stared stargazed at his handsome vainer, and a bulldozer of a fact was the only thought that occurred to her, 'I've never been more attracted and entranced to anything in my whole life…'

The Clown continued his speech, his sensual voice passionate in it's vigor. "You see this is how crazy Bat-man has made Gotham…" The camera shaking in his excitement, he proceeded, calmly. "If you want order in Gotham, Bat-man must take off his mask and turn himself in…"

His voice dropping a decimal or two, a husky tone that made Sam's toes curl in excitement, caught up with the Clown's crazed perfection, she scrambled over the table to sit before the screen, needing to be closer to him in anyway possible as he went on, adding this last bit almost as an afterthought. "Oh, and every day that he doesn't, people will die, starting tonight..."

Moving toward the camera, his crimson and red scared mouth encompassed the entirety of the television screen and Sam was struck with awe as he finished, his voice deep and hoarse. "I'm a man of my word…"

Breaking away from the camera, hysterical laughter overcame the Clown to an extreme degree, causing goose bumps to cover her whole body once again, her toes wiggling in tantalizing wonder.

'He looks so carefree and happy…', was Sam's only thought as the video ended, the camera obviously being tossed aside as the Clown's laughter continued to ring out, followed swiftly by the frantic screams of the unfortunate Brian Douglas.

As the video ended and it became apparent that no others were forthcoming, Sam shakingly rose from where she sat, moving to the cozy couch to await Carlys return, holding herself tightly as her thoughts were all consumed by the brightly painted Clown of her dreams.

A good fifteen minutes passed before Carly finally returned to her, in fresh clothes, drying her hair slowly with a towel, she came to an abrupt stop where Sam shakingly sat. Turning to see what her friend was watching, only to turn back to her in confusion when she saw it was on the news channel.

Touching Sam's shoulder softly, she asked her silent friend in confusion. "Why are you watching the news?"

It took a full minute before Sam even registered that Carly was there, let alone fully grasping what she was asking her. Turning her worship-filled green eyes to gaze into Carly's confused light brown ones, an almost crazed smile colored her pretty face as she told her firmly something that shocked Carly into a complete stupor.

"I think I'm in love…"


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Stunned and bewildered, all Carly could do was to sputter to her friend in an incoherent mess, not having any idea what to say in this situation, nor any idea what kind of situation this truly was.

'What have I walked into?' Was her panicky and befuddled thought.

Hand touching Sam's shoulder softly; she finally got out a question. "What are you talking about?"

When Sam finally turned to look at her friend, her green eyes shone with devotion and love for someone that she had only seen a few minutes of, had no idea whose name and from what she saw, was clearly beyond crazy but hey, this is Sam we're talking about, you'd be an idiot if you were surprised. But Carly could not see any of that, all she saw was the look of love in Sam's gaze and she was utterly puzzled of what could be the source.

Taking her friends hand in hers Carly beseeched her. "Talk to me Sam, your kinda' freaking me out…"

Smiling an almost crooked smile, one of the few times that Carly had seen her do, an almost warm expression took over her whole persona, sighing quietly to herself, she began to speak, voice low and hoarse. "You went off and left me all bored and I just had to find something to entertain myself with, that's when I came across something…"

She trailed off, a confused expression on her face; as if she were at a loss for words or that she did not know how to say it. Sam shook head sharply and looked like she was forcing herself to continue. "I turned on the TV and the news was on, it had something extraordinary, something glorious, something I've never seen before."

Puzzled and confused even further by what Sam had told her, Carly turned to the TV, seeing that all it was showing was a boring news story, clearly not what Sam was talking about.

Turning back to her friend she asked. "What are you talking about? There's nothing interesting on…"

Sam growled loudly, shaking her head furiously, almost yelling at her in anger. "It's not on now, it's already over… You need to see it to understand, I can't fully describe it…"

Eyes brightening in excitement, Sam took the remote in hand and swiftly rewinded it, muttering to herself. "Thank god for technology…"

Swiftly pausing it and sitting back on the couch, grabbing Carly's arm in hand, forcing her to sit besides her, telling her quietly. "Just watch…"

A warm smile spread over her face as she took in her Clown's voice once again, holding herself tightly as she looked to her friend Carly, gauging how she was taking it, what she was taking in by his sensual voice and beautiful vainer.

Carly sat star struck, her small and thin form shaking as she took in the few minutes of film, brown eyes almost glued to the screen, obviously forgetting everything around her and just completely absorbed in what Sam needed to show her.

Smiling an almost affectionate smile at her friend, Sam knew that she would come to the same conclusion she has.

When the Clown's face overtook the entire screen of the television, smiling widely in a crazed manner, Carly gasped out loud, eyes widening in shock, body leaning forward like Sam's had when she had first seen it, her gaze never leaving the screen for even a second.

As the Clown's laughter rang out throughout the room, and the unfortunate screams of Brian Douglas following after, Carly had moved to stand before the TV, eyes gazing into the eyes of the crazed Clown, Sam having just stopped the feed right as the Clown had begun to laugh, leaving them both to fully take in and appreciate the altogether disturbing and endearing visage of the one they both were coming to revere.

Taking Carly's hand, Sam asked her reverently. "Now do you see what I'm talking about, Carl's?"

Nodding her head shakingly, Carly turned to her friend, a shaky smile on her face, she said simply."We need to meet him."

And so they endeavored to, spending the next several weeks searching and scouring the Internet for anything and everything they could find on this mysterious and captivating person. Find and learning everything they could about this 'Clown' seemed like the only thing that mattered to them now, all that has ever mattered.

They both quickly lost all interest in doing iCarly, seeing it as a waste of time and effort that could be better spent researching what has now become their obsession. Everyone around them were shocked and deeply confused by the twos apparent change. Both seeming to become complete and utter strangers to their friends and relatives but none were more taken back then Spencer and Freddie. Both deeply hurt and distraught over what Carly and Sam were becoming.

While Carly, at first, felt a small amount of pity for her brother and good friend, Sam did not share those feelings, quickly cutting off all contact with everyone besides Carly, the only one would understand her obsession. It was not long for Carly's guilt and pity to evaporate, due in part by Sam's influence and the deep-seeded need to find and understand her beloved dear Clown.

They held conference gathering information together, where they used to film iCarly, Sam fanatically finding most of their information, as Carly sat back collecting and categorizing it.

It took them a good week or two to finally learn what the Clown's true name was and they concluded that it was more than appropriate. The name 'Joker' falling lovingly from their lips for the first time, fired them up even more, fanatical energy coursing through them, pushing them to learn everything they could and soon it was all they did. They lived and breathed everything the Joker had achieved and accomplished on the few months that he had been on the scene.

Sam found great humor in most of what the Joker did, storing it away in her mind to go over and over again while a part of Carly was fairly taken back and disturbed by it but all she had to do was to re-watch that first video, look deeply into those black eyes and she easily got over the feeling, knowing that it wasn't really important.

When they had finally prevailed and learned where the Joker presided, they were both overcome with joy and excitement, hugging each other in delight while already concocting plans and schemes in their minds about how they were going were going to get there, about how they were finally going to get to meet their Joker.

Not once did it ever occur to them how utterly wrong and disturbing their overwhelming and crushing feelings they had for him were, this man they had never met and only barely knew anything about. How it had overtaken and consumed them until it was the only thing that truly mattered.

But it did not really matter, did it? The crazy are above such thoughts…


End file.
